


you've got the finger on the trigger, baby

by persephonea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), bratty keith, hurrah for bland vanilla bondage and cockrings, more inside lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonea/pseuds/persephonea
Summary: “I’m going to ruin you, babe.” Lance whispered in his ear. “I’m going to take my time with you until you beg.”Jesus fuck. Keith shuddered involuntarily at the words and then Lance took his earlobe between his teeth, worrying the skin gently while his hand found his nipple and pinched it. He inhaled sharply and turned his head away so Lance’s teeth clicked shut.“Fuck you.”--A Galra legend talks about a warrior who ripped out his heart because it ached for the other so greatly, he did not see other way than to take it out and present it to his mate to swallow. He guessed all cultures came to stand helpless when it came to understanding fully what it meant to share yourself with somebody else. But, oh goddess, Keith's whole being was aching for this man.





	you've got the finger on the trigger, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this out before season 6 comes and kicks our asses to Kerberos. Raise your hand if you're excited but wary.
> 
> Please, enjoy! ♡
> 
> title from Now, Now's new beautifully gay album  
> (thanks to @TLaw for being my lovely beta)

Keith had needed this. He had been so wound up these past few weeks, like a taut string ready to snap. Back to being a part of the team, dealing with the whole clone situation, trying to juggle some missions with the Blade and bonding time with his mom - he was once again at the point of burning out. Of course, now he had other options to unwind than to go back to his self-destructive coping mechanisms.

Lance had been ecstatic when he’d asked him. His partner had always loved to rise up to a challenge and Keith giving him free rein was not something that happened often. Keith loved Lance under him, loved the way he begged and how pretty he was with his eyes tightly shut, worrying a lip between his teeth, Keith’s bite marks all over his chest. 

But he also loved that mischievous glint in Lance’s eyes. Even though control wasn’t easy to give up for Keith, the boy hovering above him made him ache for it. Lance’s face was open and eager and he felt the anticipation pooling in his abdomen, blush spreading over his cheeks and down his chest. 

“Is it tight enough?” Keith tugged at the ropes tying his hands to the headboard.

“Yeah, just about.”

“Okay.” Lance slid down from where he was checking on his wrists to sit between Keith’s spread thighs. Keith was clad only in his boxers and the castle’s usual cold temperature was making his body shiver a little, covering the skin with goosebumps. 

Rope was still more of a Lance’s thing but they had done this before and Keith couldn’t say he didn’t understand the appeal. Only thinking about the marks it would leave on his wrists if he struggled too hard made his cock give a faint twitch. 

Lance splayed his hands on Keith’s thighs, warming up the skin. He bent down, maintaining eye contact and stopped just short of the bulge forming under the thin layer of fabric of Keith’s underwear. He opened his mouth to blow hot air right where the head of his cock was visible. 

“Lance, come on.” Keith urged on. He was not patient enough for his teasing. 

“I thought you said you wanted me to be in charge tonight.” 

“I thought you said you would give it to me good.” Keith retorted and Lance’s white teeth flashed as he smiled widely. 

“Being a smartass is getting you nowhere this time, babe.” 

Lance pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the fabric, letting another blow of warmth wash over him. Keith’s cock jumped eagerly as he mouthed at his balls, pressing his tongue down, making the spit soak through the textile. The sensation was muted and it was driving him crazy. Lance licked a stripe from his balls to the head and then took it between his teeth, squeezing gently. The soft layer protected the skin but Keith whined nevertheless. 

Lance dropped him from his mouth. 

“You know how this goes, kid. If you just said please, maybe you’d have a merrier time.” He said, eyes crinkling as he took in Keith’s annoyed expression. 

“Maybe if you shut up -” He didn’t get to finish since Lance shoved two fingers into his open mouth and pressed down on his tongue, making him swallow his words. It was so sweet of Lance to take his role that seriously and weirdly enough, considering the position he was in, it still made his stomach erupt with butterflies. Keith realized he could allow himself to play his part too, carefree. 

He knew he had no real reason to be difficult since Lance was doing exactly what he had asked of him but still, at the moment, he couldn’t help but resist the instinct to submit head on. Fighting with Lance was familiar and as easy as breathing and it made him feel a little less like free falling with a plane from a five thousand feet drop. He bit down on the fingers in his mouth. 

Lance set his jaw. In the blink of an eye, his mood seemed to change from playful to determined.

“I’m kinda sick of your bullshit, Keith.” 

He leaned into him, stormy glare never leaving his face. Then he moved his hand to press it hard right where Keith needed him. He palmed at him, mercilessly rubbing the fabric over his sensitive head and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“I’m going to ruin you, babe.” Lance whispered in his ear. “I’m going to take my time with you until you beg.” 

_Jesus fuck._ Keith shuddered involuntarily at the words and then Lance took his earlobe between his teeth, worrying the skin gently while his hand found his nipple and pinched it. He inhaled sharply and turned his head away so Lance’s teeth clicked shut. 

“Fuck you.” 

As the words left his mouth he felt his muscles tense, heat pooling low in his gut. He shut his eyes and waited, his whole body drawn tight, vibrating with anticipation. Getting a rise out of Lance often came with a Pavlovian response. His mouth watered trying to figure out where Lance’s hands would land first. 

Lance said nothing more. Keith heard him shifting between his legs and then suddenly warm hands slid over his knees to his thighs and higher up to his hip bones, settling in the dips just above the waistline. Keith sighed softly as Lance brushed the short coarse hair of his treasure trail upwards, the sensation making his skin tingle. 

Then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled the underwear down in one rough jerk. Keith’s knees knocked against each other as he pulled it off completely. 

Keith kept his eyes closed, pretending not to be so eagerly waiting for Lance’s next move. Surely he was going to get back at him somehow – Lance could be very creative and Keith’s imagination led him places that made him arch into the hands that had control over his body that night. 

But it seemed that Lance moved further away and Keith could not reach him. He thought he heard a soft click like a flip top cap opening and then it was quiet again. A few minutes passed and Keith was contemplating every life decision that led him to this moment, his cock laying heavy on his stomach, beads of precum already gathering at the tip while Lance still hasn’t even touched him properly. Keith was growing anxious, he needed to feel him. If that was supposed to be his punishment he would not – 

“Shit, Lance!” Keith moaned loudly as Lance’s soft mouth wrapped around his cock, hot and wet, obliterating any of his previous thoughts. 

The feeling caught him off guard and it was so good, Keith forgot to breathe for a moment. He bucked up into it and stretched his upper body as he grasped the rope, wrapping his fingers tightly around it to steady himself. 

Lance sucked lightly on his head and Keith bit his lip to keep himself from crying out again. Lance continued with small kittenish licks down his shaft and back up again, stopping to put a sloppy kiss on the underside of his cock, pressing his tongue to the foreskin there, making Keith squirm under him. 

He opened his eyes to look down at him, shiver running through his whole body as he met Lance’s heavy-lidded gaze, eyes glowing with intense purpose. Without any warning, Lance swallowed him all down and Keith clenched the rope, the only anchor that kept him from losing his shit right then and there. He took his cock farther down his throat, then came back up, started sucking with ardor, hollowing his cheeks, taking him whole again and again. His tempo was murderous and Keith threw his head back, welcoming the dark rather than the sight of Lance, red lips stretched around the girth, making it really fucking hard to breathe. 

It didn’t take long and Keith felt the familiar heat building up in his abdomen. Lance’s hand came to squeeze his heavy balls, momentary pressure making white spots dance behind his eyelids. God, it was so good he could come. Muscles on his stomach clenched, his toes curled, just a little bit more, he was almost there – 

“Lance, oh fuck, I’m –” 

The heat around him disappeared. He was hit with the sudden blow of cold air and the hand fondling his balls moved to grip mercilessly the base of his cock. 

His body was stunned, trembling, not comprehending why it was denied the release it could almost taste. Keith went slack in his restraints and swallowed down the whimper that was trying to push out of his throat. 

Lance’s fingers caressed him with a light touch along his shaft, pressing a fingertip to the slit, rubbing gently. Keith’s hips involuntarily bucked up into it, impatient. He needed that mouth around him again, but god forbid, he would beg. He would play the part he chose when he threw down the gauntlet. He and Lance could both be too stubborn for their own good. It led them one too many times too far, but this particular challenge provided a welcome kind of thrill and it made Keith’s blood run hot in his veins. 

Then he felt Lance pulling something tight and rubbery down his shaft and he knew he was screwed. Some time ago, Lance stole a perfectly sized rubber gasket from Hunk’s tool cabinet. It resulted in an abundance of puns about leaky faucets but Keith knew he had been eager to put it to use. He bit his lip hard as Lance squeezed his balls to push them through, fastening the cock ring’s firm grip. 

He didn’t dare to look at Lance’s face at that moment, he was positive his heart would jump right out of his chest at the sight. 

There was that soft click of a bottle clap again and then a hand wrapped around him, slick, sliding up and down easy, its grip maybe a little bit too gentle. Lance was keeping the pressure just at the point of having him arch into him desperately, chasing for more. 

Keith hated the teasing with every fiber of his being, just as much as he craved, his body soaking in the slow, sweet, torturous drag of Lance’s fingers. At times he thought Lance knew him too well. At times he wondered how many good deeds he must have done in the previous life to deserve a person like Lance wanting to know him at all. 

_I want to learn all of you,_ Lance once said. It felt back then just like he had felt looking at the stars as a kid - like a part of something bigger and greater than him. He guessed that was love for you.

Keith sucked in a breath as Lance’s hand sped up suddenly, tightening its grip around him, going faster and faster. He was working him over, relentless, flicking his wrist over the head each time. He kept the fast rhythm and soon Keith was swallowing moans, panting hard as he felt the wave building up again. 

He clenched his teeth to keep in the loud noises as he was falling apart under Lance’s hands. He was so close, he needed to come like right that second, fuck – 

His abdomen muscles tightened, ready for a final push over the line. 

But it never came. Lance’s hand moved down to the base of his cock and squeezed hard, pulling at the cockring at the same time and Keith could scream with frustration, his body trembling in a phantom-like ecstasy. 

Before he could open his mouth to say anything though, to protest the teasing, Lance resumed his movements, going back to the steady rhythm from before, gradually speeding it up again. He was too sensitive now and too desperate and he was verging the edge in under two minutes. A loud moan escaped him this time, which quickly turned into a groan as Lance stopped stroking him again, pulling and squeezing to prevent him from spilling over. 

Keith let go of his tight hold on the restrains and turned his hands into fists, burying the fingernails into the fleshy part of palms, the minute pain the only thing tethering him to the moment. 

Lance was not saying anything and Keith was starting to lose any sense of substance as those fingers continued to bring him to the edge only to deny him throwing himself off. Each time he got close, Lance gripped the base of his cock and tightened the ring roughly, making him scream out and shake with the high. 

Eventually the cries turned into whimpers as his body went slack. He could not move anymore, his whole being was focused on the agonizing pleasure, intensified tenfold by the oh-so sweet denial, everything around him muffled but the sheer desperation as he pulsed in Lance’s hand. 

Lance’s scent was everywhere, he was drowning in it. He felt himself dissociating, waves of the intense sensation floating him further and further away until his mind went someplace else and he was no longer. The line between pleasure and pain blurred just as the reality slipped away from his grip. 

At one point, Keith thought he heard some soft noises that sounded almost like sobbing but he was so far gone he couldn’t be bothered to care. He was stuck in a state of a complete liberation, devoid of any thoughts or anguish that consumed him before. He was breathing hard, shaky whines leaving his throat, but he could not really pay attention to his surroundings. 

That is why it took him a while before he realized that something was off. 

“Keith. Hey.” The warm touch on his cheek was like a punch to the gut and it dragged him right back to the surface. 

His body was slightly quivering, his mind a confused muddle, all of his senses crying out for something that was out of his reach. He opened his eyes. The light was too dim to blind him, but he still couldn’t focus them, the muted colors merging all together. 

“Hi there. Keith, are you with me?” Lance’s face came into his field of vision and finally, he could recognize the soft line of his mouth, cheeks flushed and lips bitten, eyes shining, but his eyebrows pinched together in worry. 

He looked so beautiful, Keith’s chest was hurting. 

He blinked again and realized the thing preventing him to see clearly was still gathered in the corners of his eyes. Lance’s hand was gently wiping away the tracks tears left on his cheeks and down his temples. 

“I know you wanted me to push you over but you were so out of it you weren’t responding and got me worried there for a second.” 

He pushed the wet hand into his hair, smoothing away the strands stuck to his forehead and scratching the scalp. Keith felt goosebumps rose on his skin. He tried to get control over his breathing but concentrating was hard and he felt so hot. 

“Ki - kiss me.” His voice came out as a croak, raw and used. 

Lance got closer, framing his head leaning on his elbows. 

“Okay.” His thumb caressed Keith’s brow, cradling his cheek in his palm and he put a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Oh goddess, Keith’s whole being was aching for this man. 

A Galra legend talks about a warrior who ripped out his heart because it ached for the other so greatly, he did not see other way than to take it out and present it to his mate to swallow. He guessed all cultures came to stand helpless when it came to understanding fully what it meant to share yourself with somebody else. 

Lance leaned down again and pressed a smile to Keith’s lips. Keith opened his mouth eagerly and drew him in, desperate to feel closer to him, always closer. The kiss was sloppy and there was probably spit running down his chin but Lance’s tongue against him felt too good for him to care. 

Then Lance shifted his knee to brush against Keith’s balls, and a hot spike of pleasure shot up his spine, making him arch into it. He was still painfully hard. 

He needed to come like yesterday. The rubber band was still restricting the blood flow and his cock was lying abandoned in a pool of precome gathered on his stomach. He had to get Lance to do something about it but the words and coherent thoughts still failed him. 

Lance, however, seemed to have a different idea because he suddenly pulled away, out of breath but looking serious. 

“Keith, for real though, are you okay to con–” Keith couldn’t focus on anything else but the glossy red of Lance’s lips and he chased after them, hearing him yelp as he bit down hard on his lower lip. 

Lance jerked away and stilled his hips by pressing his fingers hard into the dips of his hip bones. 

“I asked you a question.” His tone changed from worried to commanding and Keith had to gather every last bit of willpower not to let out moans trying to escape his chest. 

He felt himself slipping away, eager to get on the edge again, to that place where all of his anxiety evaporated and he became nothing but a feeling. 

For the moment though, defying was the only way to keep the warm fuzz from completely taking over his conscious thoughts. Plus, it was absolutely thrilling to have Lance’s hard stare travel the length of his body. 

He tucked his chin in to look down his chest and set his eyes challengingly on his dripping cock. Then he looked at Lance and raised an eyebrow. 

“Does that answer it?” His voice was so hoarse, the sobbing really did wreck his throat. Last time he sounded like this was when he blew Lance in Red, letting him thrust up into him just so he could see him fall into pieces. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. It was awe-inspiring to see Lance go from gentle to authoritative in a matter of seconds. He really did try to play this out for him. 

“You know very well I was asking you about how you were feeling and not if you wanted to come.” He pulled away his hands completely so that no part of them was touching now. 

“Because _that_ I know.” 

He leaned back and not looking at him climbed off the bed. Keith’s facade crumbled at once and the thought of Lance leaving him in that moment sparked a surge of ugly anxiety, which erased everything but the desperate need to keep him there. 

“No!” Keith struggled against the rope, trying to go after him. Keith was an honest man and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was whining at that point. 

“No, Lance, come back. Come back, please. Don’t go!” Lance leaving was the last thing he wanted at the moment, he needed to feel his hands on him or he was going to lose it.

Lance looked at him, his gaze once again warm, adoration and reassurance clear in his face as his eyes took in Keith’s upset expression. 

“ _Please_.” 

He cocked an eyebrow, amusement clearly hiding in the slightly turned up corners of his mouth. He settled between his legs again and placed a warm hand on his thigh. He started moving it up slowly, gently squeezing the flesh. 

“Relax, I was just going to take off these.” He pointed to his boxers. That’s when Keith saw Lance’s cock was tenting the fabric and there was a visible dark wet patch on the bright blue pattern. Fuck. His mouth watered as the anxiety started to ease up, desire soaring up and hitting him full force. 

“But come to think of it, I promised I would make you beg. So, thank you for keeping my word for me.” 

Honestly, Keith couldn’t decide which Lance was worse, but a mischievously smiling one, fully aware of the power he held over him was its own kind of evil. 

“Now.” Lance lifted his butt and then his knees, one after the other, so he could pull off his boxers. His freed cock bounced up, curving slightly to his left hip. Lance took it in his hand, smearing the precome that was leaking profusely over the head, stroking himself with light touches as he sighed in relief. Keith’s skin was burning, the place where Lance placed his hand, so close to his cock, scorching hot. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” 

Keith’s breath stuttered on its way out. His cock twitched helplessly and his abdomen muscles clenched as he bucked up, not in control of his body anymore. Lance leaned over him, kissed him sweetly and took both their cocks in his hand and squeezed. 

Keith cried out. Lance’s fingers slipped down, brushing against his perineum, making him shudder. Was he going to – 

But no, they continued up and tugged at the cockring, stretching it carefully as Lance gently pushed his balls through and then pulled it off completely. Keith was so grateful for the relieved pressure he could cry again. 

“Keith, listen to me.” Lance positioned himself over his crotch, legs spread out on either side of his hips. What was he doing? 

He watched Lance’s hand reach for the bottle of lube lying next to him, pouring a generous amount in his palm and warming it up between his fingers. Then he reached between his legs and that was when Keith noticed the shiny slick layer covering soft flesh of Lance’s smooth thighs. The realization hit him - the click of a bottle cap, those few minutes of silence when Lance left him waiting in anticipation of his next move. 

“Ah.” Lance slipped three fingers in him with ease. Keith was pretty sure this was what a heart attack felt like. He braced himself with one hand on Keith’s chest as he pumped them in and out a few times. 

Keith was dying to touch him, mark him up and coax those sweet loud moans out of him. Lance’s fingers slipped out soundlessly and he coated Keith’s cock with the remains of lube in two strokes. 

He held him at the base and shifted on his knees so the tip of Keith’s cock was pressed right against his entrance. _Holy shit_ , he was going to be inside him in a few seconds. 

The boy bowed his head so he could whisper against Keith’s lips. 

“I want you to let go now.” 

“Please,” - was all Keith could get out in that moment. 

With a concentrated look on his face, mouth open as the breath was pushed out of his lungs, Lance sank down. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lance was slowly pulling him in, inch by inch, the almost unbearable heat of him enveloping Keith, clenching him so tightly. After all the previous teasing, the sensation of being buried deep in Lance was just too much, too much at once, and Keith couldn’t breathe. He was quickly losing control and slipping back to that numbing place again, the pleasure taking over him. 

“Lance, I - I can’t move.” He was so overwhelmed and so close to the edge, he was trembling uncontrollably, unable to take charge of his movements or of his frenzied thoughts. His body, which he could always count on, trained to obey him in every situation, was failing him now. 

“It’s okay, love. Let _me_.” Lance smiled encouragingly and moved his hands higher up Keith’s chest, brushing his nipples in the process, making him let out a weak moan. He wondered momentarily, how incredibly lucky he got. He closed his eyes and let go. He let his mind to be overcome with the welcomed haze, trusting Lance to guide him through it. 

Then Lance started moving and Keith completely lost track of time or reality. 

“‘My God, Keith, you feel so –” Lance planted his knees firmly and started rising up and down, setting up a slow, torturous pace. He let out short loud puffs that were verging on groans each time he bottomed out. 

He felt amazing. Lance was so tight and hot around him it was making him roll his eyes in the back of his head. No, he needed to see him. He opened his eyes to the sight of Lance with his long throat exposed, rosy cheeks, flushed all the way down to his chest, hair messy and panting hard. His shining eyes were focused though and he was watching Keith closely. 

Keith was having trouble getting enough oxygen to his lungs, his chest heaved heavily. He knew he would not last more than a couple of minutes. Lance’s fixed gaze was flooding his body with new waves of heat, the moment holding so much intimacy and Keith couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized by the way Lance’s eyes blazed with want, still stupefied at the notion of someone loving him so freely. 

Lance bent over him, rose all the way up, so Keith’s cock almost slipped out and then slammed back down. Both of them moaned loudly. 

“Do you want to come now? Because I won’t take long.” His low voice made muscles of Keith’s abdomen clench tightly, as if bracing for impact. 

“Yes, please. Yes.” Lance captured his lips in a wet, desperate kiss and set a fast, feverish tempo. He was moaning into Keith’s mouth at the feeling of a thick drag of his cock inside him. He rolled his hips faster and faster, slamming down harder, a frantic quest for a moment of ecstasy. Keith felt the wet friction of Lance’s cock brushing against his belly. 

Lance shifted a little over him and cried out suddenly. “Fuck, found it.” He whispered and smiled shakily. He bounced back at the new angle, letting out loud noises and Keith let him use him to chase his pleasure. 

Lance fucked himself on his cock with verve, and Keith’s head was spinning, the suggestive sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. Each drag taking him further up the cliff. 

And then the waves came, sudden and unforgiving and he was, “Coming, fuck, Lance, fuck, baby,” – his vision whited out as he was coming hard, he couldn’t catch his breath and Lance kept on fucking him through it, while he was spilling warm inside him. His muscles tensed, body frozen in a bow string arc. 

Lance soon arched over him, clenching him impossibly tighter, biting down on his collarbone as the shocks traveled up his spine, pressing Keith’s name over and over into his skin. The spasming of Lance’s inner walls around him made Keith whimper, now hypersensitive to the sensation.

After he stopped shaking, Lance lifted up on his elbows with some difficulty and slid off him, his come smeared all over Keith’s belly and Keith’s come dripping down the inside of his thighs. Panting hard, lying on his back next to him, body covered in a thin layer of sweat, he was a sight to behold. Keith needed to hold him but as he tried to move, he realized he was still tied up, his hands long cramped up in the restraints. 

“Lance.” The man turned his head to him tiredly. 

“Shit, Keith, I’m sorry. Wait a sec.” He reached out for a cloth on the bedside table, quickly trying to wipe the come between his legs and on Keith’s belly. 

“That’ll have to do for now,” he mumbled, throwing the rag on the ground and sitting up on his knees to reach over Keith and untie the knots that were hoisting his arms up against the headboard. He took his wrists and gently massaged them, forcing the blood flow to return the feeling to them. 

He smiled down at Keith and kissed the inside of each of his wrists. Keith couldn’t help but smile back. His face was always doing whatever it wanted around Lance these days. 

“Come here. I need to touch you.” Lance instantly obeyed, climbing into his hands eagerly. Having him in his arms was when he felt invincible, ready to take on the world. _Let them come and I will fight until my dying breath to keep him by my side._  

“So, how was it?” 

Lance blew at Keith’s bangs to get them out of his eyes. He snuggled at his side, one leg thrown over his and his chin resting on his shoulder. 

They lay in silence for a couple of seconds as Keith struggled to find an adequate way to express how _incredible, amazing, wonderful_ Lance was. How utterly grateful he was for them coming together the way they did, for growing and learning together. But Keith’s tongue often disobeyed him and honestly, how could he even limit the feeling that resonated in his soul to something as restricting as language. Lance was more than he could ever contain in words. 

“You’re so good for me.” He said instead. Lance inhaled sharply and tightened his arms around him. He dropped a shaky kiss on his collarbone. 

“You’re good for me, too, you know.” _I love how you make me better, I love how you make everything worth it, I love everything about you._  

Keith traveled his cheekbones with his fingertips, pressing a thumb to his lower lip, making Lance look up to him. _Blue eyes say, love me or I die_ , Lance once told him. Keith was still opposed to the saying. 

“Esos ojos azules hacen que te quiera hasta la muerte.” 

Lance’s face turned into a lovely rosy shade. “You know that’s not how it goes! I regret practicing with you.” He buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. 

“It’s not fair you can still be this smooth right after getting your brains fucked out.” He grumbled into his skin. 

Keith smiled. If he kept this up, his cheeks would soon start hurting. He pulled Lance even closer to him and pressed his lips to the crown of his head. 

He remembered the Galra tale again. The truth was, it was nothing more than that – a tale. You didn’t have to rip out your heart to have something to show for your love if your heartbeats already beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Esos ojos azules hacen que te quiera hasta la muerte. - Those blue eyes make me love you until the day I die.  
> Adapted from this supposed Spanish saying: Los ojos azules dicen ámame o me muero. (Blue eyes say, love me or I die.)  
> Shoutout to @warmybones for having the patience of a saint.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos, if you like, they sustain me ♡ I really do hope at least some of you enjoyed it because I wasn't too sure about posting it in the first place.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beethkay) and [tumblr](http://rvsvlka.tumblr.com/) and leave me prompts, headcanons, or just come to talk to me - either is welcome!


End file.
